Stuck in a Hole
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Sam is stuck in a hole and Freddie goes see her for to help ... or to enjoy it? Rated "M" for a reason.


**A/N: I got this idea while watching one of my friends stick his hand into a hole ... a reader also suggested that I do a story on Freddie getting revenge on Sam. I hope you like it.**

 **This happens after Carly moved to Italy and Sam never went to Los Angeles. They are 18 years old.**

 **...**

 **Path at Ridgeway High School**

 **POV Freddie**

Pffff ... I can't believe she did that to me. No wait, I really can believe it. It's Sam after all, making my life hell is her mission.

Since Carly left, Sam has been annoying me. We were a couple once and she had calmed down after we broke up but now that Carly is in Italy, she started with her stupid jokes again.

Our relationship is really complicated, hatred to love returning to hatred, we have an explosive relationship but I know she still has feelings for me and I cannot stop myself from having feelings for her but there are some days when she is unbearable. We will graduate in less than four months.

But back to the present, Sam stole my alarm clock (it's so stupid because my alarm is on my PearPhone) but I'm late because of my mother. She begged me to come with her, but I love my independence too much to return to her prison.

Finally, I got to school without being too late.

Hum? Sam is in front of me. Judging by her clothes, it's her (she really has a unique style). I could greet her but I'm still angry because of what she did to me.

She takes a different path than normal. Giving into my temptation, I follow her.

She enters the work area; part of Ridgeway is under renovation for some unknown reason.

I see that she entered a hole in the wall. I guess nobody told the builders to keep people away.

She stayed in this position, buttocks in the air, and she did not move.

Wondering why she stayed in that position, I go to her.

 **...**

 **POV Sam**

I can't believe it, I'm stuck in this stupid wall. I thought it was big enough for me to go through and would make a good shortcut but I was wrong.

Now I'm here, my upper half inside and other half outside, I hope someone will take the trouble to come help me, I don't want to watch the girls' bathroom for the rest of my life.

I should have worn something else. I was wearing a slinky dress to get Freddie's attention but he did not seem to notice.

I hear someone approach me, I hope that I will be out of there soon.

 **...**

 **POV Freddie**

"I'm stuck, please help me" she asked kindly, very un-Sam.

I guess I would do the same thing if I was in her position, but I have not tried climbing through a hole like that to begin with.

"Hurry up, I have something else to do," she orders, as if she was in a position to demand anything.

In fact, she is in a good position for something else: My revenge.

An idea has just come to me like that, she was still in a strong position but she is now within my power!

Sam has always had a beautiful body, at least since she was 16: a fantastic chest and butt, nature has been generous her, except for her height.

She wore a plaid skirt with blue and black tiles and a pair of very tight leggings, which showed off her nice firm butt quite nicely (I think even see a thong).

I touched her ass for a little while.

"What? Stops pervert!" she screams.

Pervert? She's funny, she didn't have a problem smacking my ass when we were a couple or trying to see me shirtless (I was still a little shy at the time but I changed). We did stuff but never at this level, we always stayed above the belt.

Wanting to go further, I spread her legs as far as I could. I decided I wanted to see a more feminine side of Sam Puckett. I reached up her skirt on her waist (which is not in the hole), took the tissue leggings covering her pussy and ripped it away for to expose all her bare ass, showing too her thong (I knew it).

I heard her complain again but she did not call for help. Not surprising since she has enemies at school, and if they discovered in her position ...

I slap her ass pretty sweet, play with her pussy over her panties, and after a while I decided to rip off her underwear, exposing her intimate area.

Hm, for a tomboy, she has a very beautiful pussy and ... I don't believe it, she looks a little wet.

No this is true, she's wet. Hm I think her submission excited her a bit.

I lowered my face to her lips and licked them, while my left hand played with her clit and my right hand stroking her right buttock.

I hear her beg me to leave her alone but I also hear her moans. Sorry Samantha but it's time to fuck.

I get up, open my fly and released my member (a good length but Sam says I have a small dick so she has never seen it, if only she knew).

I still play a little, rubbing my dick on her pussy to tease her, and I align my penis with her opening.

I enter a little and I feel that she is tight, I smile a little knowing that I will be the first (and only to know) because I heard her talking to Wendy about wanting to wait to be with the right guy but I know she is not a virgin because I saw her pleasure herself with a toy in Carly's bed once.

I look around to see if anyone is looking and I push into her cunt. I hear a groan of pleasure and I cannot prevent myself from thinking how wet she is. I cannot believe I can finally fuck her.

Seeing her backpack on the floor, I opened it to look inside and a big smile came across my face when I pulled out a dildo. Ah Sam, you can't wait for the end of the day to have fun, you naughty girl.

I decided to play with her asshole to prepare her and once she's dilated enough, I turn it on and shove the entire toy inside her.

I continue to pump in and out of her pussy for a while, sometimes smacking her buttocks and playing with the dildo in her; I'm still angry at her but I want her to have fun anyway. I even see her trying to wiggle her hips and hear her moan while cursing me.

Feeling that I was close, I was going pull out of her but an idea came to me ... a bad idea I know can get me in a lot of trouble but I'm going to do it anyway. She had to feel contracted me into her and she tries to get out but she is still blocked. I spreads her buttocks, pumped faster and faster until I came inside her tight little pussy.

I stayed inside her until I was completely empty. I withdrew gently, cleaned myself off and bit her buttocks lightly.

I readjusted her skirt, not wanting other people to enjoy what I just did.

I decide to go back to my apartment, not having wanting to study now. When I was at the end of the street I turned to see her one last time.

I saw her fall on her ass, no longer stuck.

I continued my way with a smirk.

 **...**

 **Seven months later**

 **Apartment of Sam and Freddie**

 **POV Sam**

Ugh, I still cannot believe what happened to me ... I'd love to meet the bastard who put me in this state and put him in a plaster for the rest of his life.

It became difficult for me to move me but fortunately, Freddie helps me a lot, we live together since my mother threw me out on the street when she knew for my condition, and he is really nice to me, despite what I did to him him after that Carly moved to the other side of the world.

"Here, your snack" Freddie hands me a bowl of strawberries with honey on it.

"Thanks," I thank him, he is really fussing with me.

"So, have you thought of a name for the baby?" he is next to me, massaging my hair.

"Not really, there's nothing I like in this book" I say a little bored, taking a strawberry.

"You still have time, you will find something good" he kisses my very round belly, the baby loves it.

He is so sweet, I am pleased to have him in my life, we came back together for at least five months and I thought my pregnancy would scare him, but he stayed and he helped me a lot, I'm really in good hands with him.

But it's a little odd that the baby reacts very well with him, I guess he takes him for his father or something like that.

Bah, I hope the baby will look like him a bit in the future, that boy has the innocent look of an angel.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **I want to thank HotSeddieAction, for helped me to correct my story.**


End file.
